Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Seti Ashgad Hi Ben Kenobi, in der Kategorie Senatoren ist die Seite von Seti Ashgad verzeichenet. Klickt man sie aber an landet man auf der Seite von Seite von seinem Sohn Seti Ahsgad dem jüngeren. Kannst du das bitte ändern? Gruß --Urai Fenn 20:46, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Der ist doch in Kategorie eingeordnet. Außerdem haben wir keinen anderen Seti Ashgad. 20:53, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Congratulations Hier auch noch ma ein Happie Börsday..laß dir feiern..genieße den Tag und möge die Macht mit dir sein ^^ Darth HYDRAnous 03:01, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch. :-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 04:11, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Alles Gute auch von mir, viel Spass noch Dark Lord Disku 04:49, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag und einen guten Start ins neue Lebensjahr, lass dich reich beschenken und feier schön :-). Bel Iblis 06:58, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Hi! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!--Yoda41 Admin 08:53, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Auch von mir alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ben. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, Erfolg und Gesundheit in deinem neuen Lebensjahr. Oder kurz gesagt: Alles, was du dir selbst wünschst. So und jetzt noch rüber zu Premia!Bild:;-).gif Gruß, --Little Ani 09:14, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Auch von mir frohe Weihnachten!...ähm Geburtstag...--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 11:58, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag und feier ordentlich.^^ Jaina 14:31, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Auch von mir herzlichste Glückwünsche zu deinem Geburtstag! --Kal 's Holonetz 14:55, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Hääppi Börsdäi tu ju! ... Okay, ich will dich nicht zuspammen, du hast es ja schon bei ICQ bekommen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:02, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke für die Glückwünsche! Ich werde heute Abend einen für euch mittrinken... Bild:;-).gif 15:14, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Glückwunsch auch von mir und viel Spaß beim Feiern. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:44, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Alles Gute Ben AniD 16:39, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Von Geburtstagskind zu Geburtstagskind: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Bild:--).gif Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:41, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ben Kenobi! Noch viel Spass beim feiern! MfG, Wolverine Koon 18:45, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburstag Ben. Und danke das du immer bei ICQ online bist und ich mit dir Star Wars reden kann. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:53, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Zwei Admins auf einen Streich... Bild:--).gif Häppi Börsdei! Ich hoffe dir gehen alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung... MfG Ilya 19:17, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke, danke! Wenn ich aber jetzt für alle einen mittrinken muss, dann hätte ich aber gleich ganz schön einen im Caf. Trinkt doch alle selber einen Rotblielswein und stoßt auf Premia und mich an! Bild:;-).gif 19:36, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich nehm lieber Traubensaft Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:43, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bilder aus EaW und FoC Tag Herr Admin, kannst du mir mal sagen wie das mit den Bildern aus Empier at War und Forces of Corruption funktioniert?--Urai Fenn 19:49, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Sag ihm einfach, was du brauchst, und in Kürze bekommst du das geliefert. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 19:57, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, einfach bescheidsagen, das meiste hab ich ohnehin schon da. 20:01, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn möglich, hätt ich gerne ein Bild eines Ewokzünders.--Urai Fenn 20:12, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wo wir doch schonmal dabei sind: Ein Bild von Mara Jade wäre ebenfalls noch von nöten. Lg Bel Iblis 20:16, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Sorry, muss noch mal Stören. Ein Bild der Schlacht von Carida wär nich schlecht. Gruß,--Urai Fenn 18:33, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Carida kommt sofort, der Rest muss noch ein wenig warten. 18:37, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::PS: Anscheinend hab ich mein Bildmaterial falsch eingeschätzt, denn die Carida-Screens sind alle wenig aussagekräftig. Ich versuche schnellstmöglich von allen Sachen entsprechende Bilder zu bekommen. 18:43, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hipperium Guten Tag Ben Kenobi, bitte erlauben Sie, einem der unbedeutendsten Puzzleteil dieser Galaxien Sie zu grüssen und untertänigst eine Frage zu stellen: welchen Grund gab es für Sie, die auf "jedipedia" platzierten und radikal gekürzten Informationen über mich vollständig zu löschen? Ich gebe ohne weiteres (und zutiefstbereuend) zu, es mir beim einfachen Übertragen des Wikipedia-Artikels über mich in die "Jedipedia"-Datenbank etwas leicht gemacht zu haben und habe mir deshalb die daraufhin von "Pandora" platzierte Bemerkung zur Brust genommen. So weit ich es beurteilen kann, habe ich diese Informationen so weit wie nur denkbar möglich reduziert. Was war in Ihren Augen dabei noch nicht in Ordnung? Vielen dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und - möglicherweise - für Ihre Antwort! André Roche :Nunja, das Problem besteht darin, dass wir Artikel prinzipiell nicht aus anderen Wikis kopieren. Leider lässt sich schlecht nachprüfen, ob jemand den Artikel in der Wikipedia verfasst hat und dann auch hier posten möchte. Meistens lässt sich hier speziell zu Star Wars allerdings meist mehr ausführen, als dies in der Wikipedia möglich ist. Ein weiterer Grund (neben dem LA von Pandora) war auch, dass der Artikel nur aus Listen bestand, was für uns nicht zu den Kriterien eines akzeptablen Artikels gehört. 13:22, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke für Ihre schnelle Antwort: genau dieses Problem hatte ich auch gesehen (Vieles hatte mit Star Wars eigentlich nichts zu tun) und den Text deswegen um über 95% gekürzt. Wie sollte dieser Beitrag Ihrer Meinung nach besser verfasst werden und welche weiteren Infos wären in Ihren Augen in dem "Hipperium"-Zusammenhang würdig, in einem Jedipedia-Eintrag aufgenommen zu werden? | André Roche 18:03, 30. Aug. 2008. Kanonisch HI Ben Kenobi, gibt's eigentlich szenen in FoC die als nicht kanonisch geleten? --Urai Fenn 11:23, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Die Kampagne ist komplett kanonisch, nur Elemente werden immer noch diskutiert. Beispielsweise ist der Einsatz der Dunklen Truppen oder die Rancor-reitenden Nachtschwestern noch nicht endgültig erklärt worden seitens LA. 13:49, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Vorlage Hi Ben, ich wollte mal wissen, ob es ok ist, wenn ich eine Vorlage für Brettpsiele erstelle? Es gibt da zwar nicht sehr viele Artikel, aber diese würden mit ner Vorlage klar besser aussehen. Außerdem will ich noch einen Artikel über ein Brettspiel schreiben^^ Naja das will ich nur mal wissen bevor ich noch ne blödsinnige Vorlage reinstelle;) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 11:51, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Ich wüsste nicht, wozu die gut sein sollte. Ich kenne eigentlich keine Brettspiele zu SW, mal von Risiko abgesehen. 11:59, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Ein paar gibt es schon, aber ok, wenn du meinst das die unnötig ist, erstell ich sie nicht. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:02, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Es gibt außerdem ein Star-Wars-Monopoly sowie zwei neue The-Clone-Wars-Spiele: Sith gegen Jedi und Das letzte Gefecht. Man könnte aber auch eine Infobox-Vorlage für alle Spiele, also nicht nur für Brettspiele, sondern auch für Kartenspiele, erstellen. Dann gäbe es genügend Artikel für eine Vorlage. Viele Grüße, 12:06, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Seh ich nicht ein. Die Sachen sind zu unterschiedlich, als dass man da ne vernünftige Box bauen könnte. Es muss ja auch nicht in jedem Artikel eine drin kleben. 12:07, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich wollte nur sagen das ich bei dem Bericht über die 7. Schlacht von Ruusan noch ein paar Infos aus Schöpfer der Dunkelheit eingefügt.--Ik-3024 10:52, 18. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Quellenlose Bilder Hi Ben Kenobi, nachdem ich einen Blick in die quellenlosen Bilder geworfen habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass du in der Vergangenheit bei einem Bild keine Quelle angegeben hast. Dabei handelt es sich um das Bild Sentinel-Klasse.jpg. Ich möchte dich bitten, die Quelle für jenes Bild schnellstmöglichst nachzutragen. Vielen Dank im Voraus, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:58, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Revan hat alle Läden leergekauft? Hi Ben. Mich wundert dein Standartsatz am Ende der ganzen Baragwin-Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Gilt es wirklich als kanonisch, dass Revan sämtliche Läden leergekauft hat?^^ Ich meine es ist sogar garnicht nötig zur Yavin-Station zu fliegen. 12:46, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) PS: Wir könnten auch hier diskutieren. :Zumindest hat Suvam die Sachen zum Kauf angeboten, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass Revan solch gute Ware ausschlägt. Der Besuch der Station ist auf jeden Fall kanonisch. 14:38, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::''Du bezweifelst... sehr richtig. Alles, was nötig ist um das Spiel zu beenden oder von offizieller Seite als kanonisch festgelegt wurde ist nur spekulation. ::Daraus folgt, dass du entschieden hast, dass es kanonisch ist. Aber deine Erklärung ist gut und ich oder jemand anders hier kann nicht sagen, dass es unkanonisch ist. Die Sache hat für mich den Anschein, als sei es eine grundsätzliche Frage: Können wir Fakten wie Etwas behandeln, dass eindeutig kanonisch ist, obwohl diese nicht Eindeutig kanonisch sind, sondern nur sehr wahrscheinlich? :: 15:37, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Nunja, man könnte wirklich hin gehen und jeden dieser Sätze zu eventuell hat Revan XXX gekauft ändern... Pandora Diskussion 17:03, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich habe es doch bereits geändert... 17:04, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Wann wollt ihr eigentlich anfangen einen Artikel über Jacob Nion (geheimer Schüler von Darth Vader) zu schreiben? Hi, ich bin noch recht neu hier und der einzige Artikel den ich verfasst (bearbeitet) habe ist über Lord Gale. Und ich frag mich schon die ganze Zeit warum kein Artikel über Jacob Nion verfasst wurde? Gruß-Sith-Lord Darth Revan :Ben, verzeih, aber ich antworte mal schnell für dich! Es gibt einen Artikel über Jacob, guck mal hier. Er wurde nocheinmal umbenannt, nur in der Erstausgabe des Romans heißt er Jacob Nion, eigentlich ist Galen Marek sein Name. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 12:46, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Danke für die schnelle Antwort. MfG Sith-Lord Darth Revan Promo Artikel Hi Ben Kenobi, ich habe vor meine abschlussprüfung über Star Wars zu halten und daher habe ich zwei fragen. 1. Hat die Jedipedia irgentwelche Promo Artikel (t-shirts, Sticker, Plakate, usw.) die man kostenlos oder kostenpflichtig order könnte? 2. Darf ich Jedipedia in meiner prüfung erwähnen und etwas darüber sagen? Danke für deine Hilfe. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Grüße --Darth Vader 112 13:55, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Wir hatten mal eine T-Shirt-Aktion zur Jedi-Con im März, ansonsten gibt es jedoch keine weiteren solchen Artikel. Was deine Prüfung anbetrifft solltest du wohl eher die Prüfer fragen als mich... 16:49, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Probleme mit Stammbäumen Hi Ben, ich habe kürzlich einige Stammbäume angeklickt und da gibt es ein problem. Das ganze ist nichmehr wie ein Stammbaum angeordnet sondern nur so Scrips untereinander geschrieben. Das problem müsst ihr mal lösen. Sonnst kennt sich keiner mehr beim Stammbaum aus. MfG Grün 7 12:38, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Das Problem ist beim Umzug auf den neuen Server entstanden. Premia arbeitet aber schon dran. 15:13, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Löschung von Legend of the Dark Jedi Kannste mir mal sagen, warum du den Artikel gelöscht hast? Da haben einige Leute viel Zeit reingesetzt, und dann löschst du den einfach! Wolf :Ich lösche nicht "einfach" irgendwelche Artikel. Die Relevanz des Artikels wurde wiederholt in Frage gestellt und der Löschantrag hat plausible Argumente gegen das Behalten geliefert. 15:07, 21. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Was sind das für Argumente und von wem? Wolf Blabla? 22:33, 21. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn der Artikel in enzyklopädischem Stil geschrieben wird, sehe ich keinen Grund, weshalb er nicht wieder eingestellt werden sollte. Wolf, hier kannst du dir ähnliche Artikel anschauen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 23:12, 21. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich denke, das er das war. Ich hätte auch noch ein älteres Backup, das ich dir geben könnte, dann könntest du das entscheiden. Wolf Blabla? 12:49, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich kenne die letzte Version des Artikels, eine Überarbeitung halte ich für zwingend notwendig. Der Artikel sollte in enzyklopädischem Stil sein, das heißt sachlich und objektiv. Du kannst dir wie gesagt hier Eindrücke holen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 13:07, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Sperrung von Anakin Skywalker Hallo Ben Kenobi, ich habe noch einen weiteren Abschnitt zu Anakin Skywalker fertig gestellt und wollte ihn reinsetzen. Nur ist die Seite zur Bearbeitung gesperrt. Würdest du bitte die Sperrung aufheben oder – wenn du es anderes regeln willst – mir mitteilen, wie wir es arrangieren sollen. Gruß 12:24, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Ja, das Problem mit dem Bearbeiten von Seiten über 63kb ist leider noch nicht gelöst. Wenn du den Abschnitt einfügen möchtest, solltest du das über einen der Bearbeiten-Links bei den einzelnen Abschnitten machen, da ansonsten der Artikel geleert wird. Ich verringere dafür die Sperre mal auf nicht-angemeldete Benutzer. 14:37, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET)